SRMT ASDF
by GiLaw
Summary: If you love ASDF Movies then you'll LOVE this!
1. Die Potato!

**Wazzup my favourite people? Okay, thanks to STUPID exams, I haven't been to ya in a while but YEAH BABAY IMMA BACK!**

**SoLow: Crap**

**KFee: Why crap? It's fun to be back.**

**NConn: Especially when we're about to read another great story!**

**Me: Thank you! Okay, let's get this done! Also, if anyone wants to play "the game" with me then send me a request and bring it on!**

**SoLow: What's "the game"?**

**Me: None of your beeswax, bitch!**

**SoLow: GiLaw, what are you up to?**

**Me: OKAY THEN, let's GET THIS CRAP DONE!**

**SRMT ASDF**

* * *

Otto grabbed Sparx by the shoulders. "You gotta help me man, my tie is evil and it's gonna kill me!" he wailed.

Sparx stared at him and backed away.

Otto looked down at his tie. "Please don't hurt me," he whined.

**MWAH HA HA HA HA . . .**

* * *

The sign said: "Pontless Button. Warning: Pointless."

Gibson pressed it.

Nothing happened.

* * *

"Hey Nova, wha-"

**SMACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sparx yelled.

**LEVEL UP!**

* * *

"DIE POTATO!" Otto hollered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-"

**SPLAT!**

* * *

"Mmmm, yum," Chiro grinned, taking out a knife to cut the cake.

He stuck the knife into the cake.

**"AAAARRRGGGHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!"**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chiro cried.

**"ARGH! THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!"**

"What have I done?!"

**"TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"**

_"Daddy!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

**SPLAT!**

* * *

**Creator: GiLaw**

**Owner: NOT GiLaw**

**Writing: GiLaw**

**Everything: GiLaw**

**Nothing: SoLow**

**SoLow: HEY!**

* * *

Sparx had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, who know who's gay?" he chuckled to Gibson. "YOU!"

He looked down. Gibson had stabbed him in the chest.

**"Oh COME ON!"**

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed that. SRMT ASDF 2 coming soon! Until next time- cheerio!**


	2. I like trains

**"**"I baked you a pie," said Gibson.

Chiro smiled. "Oh boy, what flavour?"

**"PIE FLAVOUR!"**

* * *

"I like singing!" said Nova.

"I like dancing!" said Otto.

"I like trains," said Antauri.

**CRASH!**

* * *

"Hey- it says Gullible on the ceiling." Sparx pointed to the ceiling.

Gibson looked up. It was true- it DID say 'Gullible'.

"Oh so it do-" He looked down.

**"Oh, you stole my lungs."**

* * *

"DIE POTATO!" Otto hollered.

The potato took out a gun and grinned.

**"NOT TODAY!"**

* * *

Gibson laughed an evil scientist laugh. "THEY NEVER SAID I COULD TEACH A LLAMA TO DRIVE!"

**"BAAAAAAAA-!"**

"No llama, NO!" Gibson cried.

**"AAAAAAAAAAA-!"**

* * *

"Kid, I think I might be a homosexual," said Sparx.

"How can you tell?" asked Chiro.

**"RAINBOWS!"**

* * *

"Hey guys! I brought you some cookies!" said Jinmay.

"COOKIES!"

"GIMME COOKIES!"

"I LOVE COOKIES!"

"I like trains," said Antauri.

Everybody stared at him.

**CRASH!**

* * *

"KITTEN FIGHT!" shouted Otto.

"No wait- I'm allergic to adorableness!" wailed Mandarin.

SMACK!

Mandarin removed the kitten from his face. It was the cutest thing he had even seen.

"Awww . . ."

**R.I.P Mandarin**

* * *

"What are you up to, Antauri?" asked Chiro.

"I like trains."

Chiro laughed. "Yes you do."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Sparx had a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey, who know who's gay?" he chuckled to Gibson. "YO-"

**CRASH!**

* * *

**Writer: GiLaw**

**Owner: Not GiLaw**

**Friend: NConn**

**Sparky: MINE!**

**Please Read and Review, it'll make me happy. And until next time- I LOVE TRAINS! :D **


	3. YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!

"Hey dude, look at my new dog!" said Sparx, pointing down.

"Oh yeah, that's pretty coo- OH THERE'S NO DOG THERE!" Otto groaned.

**"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH-"**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-"_

_**"OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

"Otto, did you eat my sandwich?" said Chiro.

**"I AM your sandwich!"**

* * *

Antauri was eating a bowl of salad when Gibson suddenly elbowed it out out of his hands and started punching it.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! CUT IT OUT, I DON'T WANT YOU TO-"

* * *

Jinmay and Nova were hanging out when Jinmay blew a raspberry.

"Screw gravity," she muttered.

And she rose into the air. Nova watched her in awe.

* * *

"Goodbye world . . ." whispered Mandarin.

**"Okay, I'll see you around. Where are you goi-"**

"BANG!

**"OH! OH NO! Oh that's not what I thought he meant by that at all!"**

* * *

Nova gasped. "There's something on your face!" she cried to Sparx.

SMACK!

**"IT WAS PAIN!"**

* * *

"Oh what is happening, why are you doing this? I can't even-"

**"I AM PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!"**

Antauri screamed like a girl.

* * *

Chiro and Otto were standing by a cactus.

"Now Otto, don't touch that cactus," smiled Chiro.

Next thing, Otto was pinned to it.

**"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"**

* * *

Sparx gave Nova a suspicious look. "Nova, why is Jinmay on fire?"

**"BUY ME MORE JEWELLRY!"**

* * *

Antauri kept on punching Gibson who kept on punching the bowl of salad.

* * *

"Hey guys, check out my new camera!" called Sparx.

BANG!

Chiro dropped dead.

**"Oh wait, this isn't a camera."**

* * *

"DIE POTATO!" Otto hollered.

"NOOOOOOOOOO-"

"I like trains," said Antauri.

"Oh no no no no wai-"

**CRASH!**

* * *

**Creator: GiLaw**

**Ideas: GiLaw**

**Real Name: Um, how did that heading get there?**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories! :D**


	4. Doing an Internet

"I'm gonna do an internet!" said Chiro.

CLICK!

"WHOAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Well I'm gonna do a book!" said Gibson.

Tap

**"Aw . . ."**

* * *

_**The Science Show**_

"PIANO!" shouted Otto.

CRASH!

**"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS?!"**

* * *

The phone was ringing. Nova answered it.

**"THIS IS A ROBBERY!"**

_**"DUH DUH DUH D-"**_

She cut off and walked away as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Antauri stepped out of Gibson's body right in front of Otto.

**"Oh."**

* * *

"Hey kid, you can't skate here!" Sparx yelled out to Chiro.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Chiro cheered.

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Nice hat," grinned Sparx.

"Thanks," Gibson smiled.

"I was being sarcastic."

**"Well I stole your face."**

* * *

"Honey, do you like my new shoes?"

Gibson turned over a page of his book and replied "You are a chair, darling."

**"I CAN DREAM, HAL!"**

* * *

FLASH!

"It worked!" beamed Otto. "My time machine wo-"

CRUSH!

**"I am a stegosaurous!"**

* * *

Gibson ran up to Antauri. "Quick, shoot me in the face!"

**BANG!**

* * *

"You're gettin' mugged kid!" Sparx threatened.

Chiro turned around and smiled at Sparx. "No- YOU'RE getting mugged!"

**"ARGH! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!"**

* * *

"Banana fight!" shouted Otto.

BANG!

**"NO!"**

* * *

"Alien attack!" screamed a citizen, pointing at the UFO.

**"THROW THE CHEEEEEEESE!" **Chiro screeched.

They threw all the pieces of cheese at the UFO they could find . . .

**"YEAH!"**

* * *

**Writer: GiLaw**

**Sister: SoLow**

**Frenemy: KFee**

**BFFFL: NConn**

**Fun Rating: 10**


	5. Hello!

**YEEEEEESSSSSSS I AM BACK AND DAMN, IT FEELS GOOD! Miss me much?**

**SoLow: Not at all**

**KFee: Um . . . ish?**

**NConn: No, since I was with you the entire 3 weeks we were in the summer camp!**

**Me: Not quite- you ditched me as soon as we got out of the car because you were only interested in guy's butts**

**NConn: :(**

**Me: NOW LET'S GET THIS SPARKAY DOOOOOOOONE! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T GET MY SUGAR!**

**SoLow: I thought you had caffine?**

**KFee: HIDE THE SUGAR!**

* * *

"Hey 'Tauri! Play that one when I'm fallin' down the stairs!"

"Sure thing Sparky!"

CRASH! SMACK! THUD!

Sparx crashed on top of a piano.

**"I LOVE IT!"**

* * *

Chiro and Jinmay were stargazing.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Jinmay happily.

"Yeah," Chiro agreed. "It's just me . . . you . . . and the moon . . ."

**"HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!"**

* * *

"Antauri," said Gibson glumly. "You appear to have a very sevre case of-"

**"BABY VOICE!"**

Antauri screamed and cried and waved him arms around like a little baby.

* * *

"Hello Mine Turtle," grinned Otto.

"Hello!" Mine Turtle smiled.

**CLICK!**

Sparx looked down after he stepped on it's back. "Oh-"

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Hey Sparx, do you wanna play some video games?"

"No way Nova, you always _beat _me!"

SMACK!

**"TELL NO ONE!"**

* * *

The sign said "Warning: Ledge".

Otto passed it- and fell down a cliff.

**"Oh, okay . . ."**

* * *

"I wonder if my pony can fly?" said Nova.

As if on queue, the pony actually started flying . . .

**"Oh!"**

* * *

Mandarin ran up to Antauri. "I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

**"But it's opposite day."**

"OH NOOOOO-"

**SMACK!**

* * *

Sparx looked down at the Mine Turtle. "Oh no! I am NOT stepping on you!"

**CRASH!**

Sparx was flattened by the car and Gibson's llama ran out- HEY HOW'S THAT THING STILL ALIVE?!

**"Hello!" Mine Turtle smiled**


End file.
